Użytkownik:Michalpietrzak2002
O mnie Hej, mam na imię Michał. Uwielbiam Totalną Porażkę, a w szczególności Totalną Porażkę w Trasie i Wyspę. Obecnie pisaną przezemnie fikcją jest Świat Totalnej Porażki, który nareszcie wraca zapraszam do czytania. To była część oficjalna. Zacznijmy może od totalnej porażki. Pierwszy raz odcinek obejrzałem.....no trochę to już było wstecz. Akurat jak leciał pierwszy sezon nie działał mi TV, więc zajrzałem do gazetki C Polsatu, a tam była krzyżówka z TP i tak to mnie zaczęło kręcić. Tak wiem, to dziwne. Obecnie TP już nie oglądam i mało się interesuję, po prostu lubię pisać opowiadania nie koniecznie na 'odpadanie'. Kiedyś napiszę na pewno jakąś powieść. Jeśli chodzi o inne rzeczy to......no w sumie nic o 'anime' nic nie wiem, (wiem jedynie, że chyba z Japonii) a inne rzeczy mi nie przyszły do głowy. No, to tyle, a teraz......idę czytać książkę. Moje fikcjeŚwiat Totalnej Porażki Świat Totalnej Porażki (zakończona) *angielski tytuł: Total Drama World *Premiera: 04.11.2012 r. *Zakończenie: 30.05.2014 r. *Liczba odcinków: 38 *Krótki opis: Uczestnicy podróżują po świecie nowoczesnym samolotem, czekają ich różne zmagania i przygody. * 1. Mike ! * 2. Dakota * 3. Geoff * 4. Courtney Totalna Porażka: w Australijskim Buszu (trwa) *angielski tytuł: Total Drama: in the Australian Outback *Premiera: 25.06.2014 r. *Zakończenie: TBA *Liczba odcinków: 14 *Krótki opis: Kilkoro uczestników zmierzy się z nieokiełznaną przyrodą, zawodnicy będą musieli sobie radzić sami. Wyzwań jako takich prawdopodobnie nie będzie. * 1. TBA * 2. TBA * 3. TBA * 4. TBA Moje postacie .....Wiem, wiem jest ich dużo....., ale kiedyś się przydadzą. Potwierdzeni: *Kelzina *Zendaria *Martina *Cefasia *Lion *Maricel *Emily *Jayden *Madison *Aiden *Jacob *Dex *Jeanette *Cecelia *Slash *Pank *Beau *Johan *Ciccio *Leanne *Mai *Russell *DelRey *Nica *Jordan *Blinda *Zoe *Samantha *Moli Moje występy Total Drama Eurovision 01 - *Jako Jeanette - miejsce 16. Total Drama Eurovision 02 - *Jako Noah - miejsce 18. Total Drama Eurovision 03 - *Jako Dex - miejsce 17. Total Drama Eurovision 04 - *Jako Maricel - miejsce 7. Total Drama Hardvision 01 - "Seeking the Truth" - *Jako Slash - miejsce 13 - półfinał 2 *Jako Beau - miejsce 10 - finał *Jako Noah - miejsce 13 - półfinał 1 Total Drama Hardvision 02 - "Rise from the ashes!" - *Jako Heather i DJ - miejsce ?? - półfinał 1 *Jako Lightning - miejsce ?? - półfinał 2 *Jako Mike - miejsce ?? - półfinał 1 Total Drama Hardvision 03 - "On The Edge of a Revolution" - *Jako Lightning - miejsce ?? - finał/półfinał *Jako Slash - miejsce ?? - finał/półfinał *Jako Lion - miejsce ?? - finał/półfinał X Factor - *Jako Beau - miejsce ?? *Jako Dex - miejsce ?? *Jako Cecelia - miejsce ?? Totalna Porażka: Wojna Kontynentów - Ameryka Północna *Jako Maricel - miejsce ?? *Jako Martina - miejsce ?? Antarktyda *Jako Aiden - miejsce ?? *Jako Madison - miejsce 11. *Jako Jayden - miejsce ?? The Dramatic Island: The New Classic - *Jako Jacob - miejsce ?? Battle Royale Totalnej Porażki - *Jako Jeanette - miejsce 16. *Jako Dex - miejsce ?? ... Kategoria:Użytkownicy